1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music pedal, and more particularly to a foldable music pedal with a foldable base assembly to improve the convenience of carrying or storing the music pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 6 to 8, a conventional foldable music pedal has a stand (61), a tripod, a base assembly (62) and a pedal (63). The stand (61) connects to the base assembly (62), the pedal (63) and a musical instrument such as a hi-hat cymbal, and has a mounting frame (610), a supporting frame (613) and a tripod. The mounting frame (610) has a cross bar and two posts. The cross bar is mounted on and between the posts. Each post has a connecting end, a connecting mount (611) and a connecting hole (612). The connecting mount (611) protrudes from the connecting end of the post. The connecting hole (612) is formed through the connecting mount (611). The supporting frame (613) is mounted on the cross bar of the mounting frame (610), may be a tube, and has a shaft (614), a chain (615) and a protruding end. The shaft (614) is moveably inserted in the supporting frame (613) and has a connecting end. The connecting end is extended through the cross bar of the mounting frame (610). The chain (615) is connected to the connecting end of the shaft (614). The protruding end protrudes from the tube and may connect to the hi-hat cymbal. The tripod is mounted on the stand (61) and provides a supporting effect.
The base assembly (62) has a supporting base (620), two bars (621) and a heel mount (623). Each bar (621) has a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal end of the bar (621) is fixed on the supporting base (620). The distal end of the bar (621) is extended toward the stand (61) and has a connecting rod (622) perpendicularly protruding from the distal end of the bar (621) and mounted retractably in the connecting hole (612) of the mounting frame (610). The heel mount (623) is mounted on the supporting base (620). The pedal (63) has two ends respectively connected pivotally to the heel mount (623) and the chain (615), and is activated to pull the chain (615) and drive the shaft (614).
When the distal ends of the bars (621) are pressed to move out from the connecting holes (612) of the mounting frame (610), the base assembly (62) and the pedal (63) can be folded toward the stand (61) and may be bound on the stand (61) by a rope.
However, even if the base assembly (62) and the pedal (63) are folded and bound on the stand (61), the base assembly (62) and the pedal (63) still move or swing easily and cannot be held steadily on the stand (61) because the pedal (63) is only connected to the stand (61) by the chain (615).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a foldable music pedal to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.